


The Girl In Her Bed

by girl_team



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_team/pseuds/girl_team
Summary: Kara stays at Lena's place and sleep walkes into Lena's bed





	The Girl In Her Bed

„Of cause you can stay here. As long as it takes.“  
„Thank you Lena. I promise I will be a good guest and I will only stay till my apartment isn't under water anymore.“  
„It’s not a problem Kara really. You can sleep in the guest room. Just make yourself comfortable and feel at home.“

After dinner and watching a movie they both went to bed.  
Kara was quick to fall asleep thanks to the fact that Lena’s guest bed was way more comfortable than her own.

Lena woke up in the middle of the night hearing a noise. It were foot steps. Grinning to herself she turned to lay on her said. 

_Of cause Kara couldn't survive a night without a midnight snack. Maybe she should place a fridge in the guest room so Kara hadn't have to go to the kitchen at night. ___

But the steps were coming into her direction. The bedroom door opened and closed again. Kara had stepped inside and came closer to the bed. „Kara? What are you doing here?“ Lena didn't get am answer instead Kara crawled into the bed next to her. She didn't dare to move and tried again whispering „Kara? Are you sleep walking into my bed?“ again no answer.  
Kara snuggled into her side and buried her head into Lena’s neck. They were so close that Lena could smell the scent of her perfume.  
She didn't want to wake the sleeping blonde so she just closed her eyes and waited to drift into a peaceful sleep.  


__

The next morning Lena woke up with Kara still next to her, now even closer if that was possible and her own arm wrapped around the other women. The light of the morning sun made her blonde hair look like shining gold so soft that she wished to touch it. Carefully she put a stray strand of hair behind her ear „Morning.“ to her surprise she actually got an answer this time „Good morning. Your bed is really comfortable but I don't remember getting in here.“  
„You sleep walked into here in the middle of the night.“  
„Oh.“ She closed her eyes again getting a little closer to Lena „Maybe I knew I would sleep better next to you.“ It was true Kara hadn't slept so well in ages often being called to save the city for some aliens. So she always slept with an open eye ready to fight at any second. But with Lena next to her she let go of everything, relaxed and allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep. She felt save in Lena’s arms.  
„Can we just stay in bed for a little longer?“  
„Considering fact that you have the week off till your apartment is habitable again and that I am my own boss I think it’s save to say that we can stay here as long as we want to.“  
„Does this mean we can have breakfast in bed?“ alone the idea of food made Kara excited and looking at the other women with big hopeful eyes.  
„Sure, if it makes you happy.“  
She nodded quickly grinning.  
„I will order us some food. What do you want?“ 

__—-_ _

After staying the morning in bed and having a late breakfast there Lena has to go because she may be her own boss but she still has to get that paperwork ready she didn't finished the days before. So Kara just stayed alone in her bed curling up under the warm blanket and immediately missing Lena’s body against her own. 

__—-_ _

__

When Lena came home from work she saw Kara standing in the kitchen cooking.  
„Hey I thought I could cook something for you as a little thank you for letting me stay here.“  
„Kara you don't have to thank me. I am glad to help you when ever I can.“ 

Kara continued to cook and Lena told her about her day. When the meal was finished they got to the sofa to watch some TV and eat with a blanket thrown over their legs. Thy talked more than actually paying attention to the stuff happening on screen.  


At 11pm they got ready to go to bed.  
And again Kara sleep walked in Lena’s bed. This time Lena didn't asked what she was doing she just put the blanket over Kara and let her curl up against her pressing a kiss on top of the blonde head. Kara mumbled something in her sleep. „Good night Kara.“  


__

And again they woke up the next morning with tangled legs and pressed together. Both smiling.  
„Did I sleep walked again in here?“ it was a rhetorical question.  
Without noticing what she was implying Lena joked „Yeah, maybe I should handcuff you to the bed.“  
Her eyes going wild as she hears what she just said „No! No. That’s not what I meant. Kara, no I didn’t… Well even if that is a nice taught I wouldn't do it without your permission of cause. But no thats not what I … I just meant so you wouldn't walk in your sleep anymore. Who knows where else you would go without knowing? It could be dangerous … I just …“  
Lena couldn't stop rambling and her face got a deep red.  
„Shh. It’s okay I know what you meant.“ 

__

__—-_ _

The third night Kara stayed at the Luthor’s place it all happened again. They got to sleep in separated beds but thru Kara’s sleep walking they ended up in Lena’s bed cuddling in their sleep.  
Lena got woken up by a voice saying her name. It was quiet almost not audible but right next to her ear. She opened her eyes and saw Kara’s head next to her own. It was the blond Lena was sure because she was saying her name again.  
Lena tried to calm her down „Hey Kara it’s okay I am here.“  
But it didn't seem like Kara was afraid because suddenly Lena felt warm soft lips slightly kissing her neck. 

___So Kara Danvers was not only a sleep walker but also a sleep kisser. ____ _

The Luthor had no doubt that the kiss was meant for her because why else would Kara say her name right before kissing someone else even just in a dream?  


The next day Lena tried to talk with Kara about what happened the night before but couldn't find it in her to do so until the evening.  
„Uh Kara? Do you remember something from last night?“  
„No I never remember my sleeping walks. Why do you ask? Did walk into something? Because that sometimes happens don't worry about it.“  
„No you didn’t. You talked and uh … did something. Something else. I believe you did what you dreamed about.“  
At this Kara’s eyes went wide because she remembered exactly what her dream was about. It was about no one less than the women standing in front of her.  
She gulped and asked „What did I say?“  
„Just my name.“  
Okay with that Kara could live. Lena could know that Kara did dream about her. She cares for the other women she just couldn't know what it exactly was she was dreaming.  
„Yeah? That’s it?“  
„No not really you also did something after saying my name.“  
Now the blonds face was as red as her Supergirl cape and she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to her question „What did I do?“  
„You… Well…“ Lena bought her hand up to touch the spot on her neck where Kara’s lips had touched her skin.  
„… kissed me?“  
Oh no this was bad. Kara’s moth flew open not believing that her sleeping self had done what she had wanted to do for so long and that she couldn't even remember it.  
„But just my neck it’s fine.“  
„No Lena it is not! I can’t just go around and kiss people.“ she started pacing back and forth „even if it is just in my sleep. I am all about consent. You know I wouldn't just kiss you right?“  
he looked Lena right in the eyes.  
„Yeah but I think that’s kind of sad.“  
„What?“  
„Maybe I want you to kiss me?“  
„You want me to..? What…?“ Kara couldn't follow the conversation anymore so Lena just took her chance and got closer to her leaning in just enough to show Kara than she actually wanted to be kissed by the blond but leaving the choice to the other women.  
Without wasting her breath to say another word Kara leaned in and closed the final distance between them. Lena’s hands came up to cup the blondes checks who wrapped her arms around the dark haired woman. 

„So do you want to sleep in my bed from begin this night or do you prefer to sleep walk into it again?“ she asked grinning.  
„Just if you don't handcuff me to the bed without asking before.“ Kara teased sticking her tongue out.  
„God you will never let me forget that. Will you?“  
„No way.“ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Let me know what you think


End file.
